second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hadkan family
"In the end, we are the ones who truly keep the rest alive" The Hadkan family is the largest and most influential of the Five Thadrakos Families, to the point where they name themselves "Principastes", or first amongst equals. Founded by the Thadrakos who managed to unify the different families, the Hadkan keep close control on the food supplies who keep the empire of the Thadrakos families alive. Unlike other, more ancient houses, the Hadkan was not an organization with hundreds of years of history and tradition, but a loose alliance of those Thadrakos disgraced or tired of the rule and constant warring of the other, main families. Taking command of this band of exiles and disgraced Thadrakos, "The Uniter", began a plan which would finally end the constant warring and waste of the families and bring a new, golden age to all Thadrakos. Rather than direct warfare, "The Uniter", weakened his rivals from within, turning the servants of the most powerful Thadrakos against them, so their wealth and influence would count for nothing. Farmers, exploited in most cases to the point where many only managed to use a tenth of what they cultivated, were often the first to follow the Uniter, leaving the fields so even the powerful armies of the great families would turn on their former masters to prevent starvation. Unable to stop the Uniter and his growing empire, the other families finally agreed to his demands and created the alliance in the great halls of the Palace of a Hundred Tears, the only neutral ground left on the whole planet. Wisely, "The Uniter", made sure his family would be the one to keep control on the food which keep the others alive. While eager to see all Thadrakos unite, he was still the leader of a family. To show weakness, would be to invite others to destroy him, a fate he did not desire for him or any of his descendants. Currently, the Hadkan family continues to fight to keep their place as first among equals, creating more fields and slave farms across any new planets conquered by the armies of the families. The current leader of the family, Galadanan Hadkan, has managed to keep the Hadkan on the top, thanks in no small part to her mastery in the art of knowing what alliances to keep and which to change. Every-changing like the sea, Galadanan will do anything and betray anyone, "for the good of the Thadrakos families", even if that means killing scores of her own race. As the menace in the North grows stronger, Galadanan Hadkan has begun to search for new alliances and try to stop the slave raids which prevent the Thadrakos alliance from earning the good will of the nations of the East, like the Commonwealth or the Galactic Entente. As little as she cares for their traditions, Galadanan cannot allow the work of her great ancestor to be lost. If keeping alive the families demands her making allies with the devil, that is a sacrifice she would gladly do. Category:Thadrakos Families